publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Ak 5
|type=Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |service= |used_by=Swedish Armed Forces, Swedish Police, Norwegian police | |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Bofors Carl Gustav |production_date=1985 – |number= ~190 000 + 5200 (Ak 5B) |variants=See Variants |weight=3.9 kg |length=1010 mm (39.76377949 in) stock extended, 750 mm (29.52755902 in) folded |part_length=450 mm (17.71653541 in) |crew= |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO |caliber= |action= |rate=650 or 700 rounds/min (two modes) |velocity=930 m/s |range= |max_range= |feed=30-round magazine |sights=Iron sights |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |diameter= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= }} The Ak 5 (sometimes AK5) is the Swedish version of the FN FNC assault rifle with certain modifications, mostly to adapt the weapon to the Swedish climate. The Ak 5 is the service rifle of the Swedish Armed Forces. Ak 5 is an abbreviation of automatkarbin 5 (literally translating to "automatic carbine 5", "automatic carbine" is the Swedish term for assault rifle). The rifle is also known as the CGA5, Bofors Carl Gustav Automatic carbine 5. The Ak 5 replaced the Ak 4 (licensed G3 copy) in Swedish service. There are several specialized versions available: the Ak 5B with a telescopic sight and a shortened version, the Ak 5D. A modified version of the Colt M203 grenade launcher can also be attached to the Ak 5. This setup is simply designated Ak 5 med granattillsats meaning "Ak 5 with grenade launcher attachment". Variants FFV Ak5 This is the regular issue rifle with standard "iron sights". FFV Ak 5B The Ak 5B is the marksman version of the Ak 5. Modifications include fittings for a 4x SUSAT L9A1 tritium sight, a cheek pad on the buttstock, and removal of the iron sights. This weapon is typically carried by the squad leader. ;Weight *Without magazine: 4.8 kg *With full magazine: 5.4 kg Bofors Ak 5C / Bofors Ak 5CF The Ak 5C is the modernized version of the original Ak 5 which is following the trend of a more modular weapon. Therefore, one of the most significant improvements is the MIL-STD-1913 rail system on to which a wealth of different optics, lights and sights can be mounted, such as telescopic sights and image intesifiers. For a comprehensive list of other improvements, see below. Before the Ak 5C went into mass production it was to be thoroughly evaluated. This was done by letting certain units try an experimental model called the Ak 5CF where F stands for the Swedish word försök (meaning, in this context, experiment/''trial''). These tests were completed in June 2005 and four months later, FMV signed a contract with Saab Bofors Dynamics covering the modification of nearly 40,000 assault rifles, which will take the company around 4 years to carry out. Serial deliveries are scheduled to begin in June 2006 and will first be issued to the units that have been given priority, which are stationed in Afghanistan (ISAF), Liberia (UNMIL), and Kosovo (KFOR). New features of the Ak 5C compared to the original Ak 5: *Improved reliability *Adjustable buttstock *Foldable emergency iron sights (for ranges up to 300 m) *Automatic bolt catch *Transparent plastic magazines *MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail system *New pistol grip (similar to the one on Ksp 90) *Modified hand guard *Forward vertical grip (detachable) *New flash suppressor *Bayonet lug *Tactical sling (nylon) Contrary to popular belief, the Ak 5 mounted with the Colt M203 grenade launcher is not called the Ak 5C. Bofors Ak 5D red dot sight.]] The Ak 5D has a shortened barrel and handguard. It also features the MIL-STD-1913 rail system to allow for easy mounting of a variety of sights. Due to the smaller dimensions of the carbine, the Ak 5D is especially suited for ranger/urban warfare units and vehicle crews who often benefit from a more lightweight & compact weapon when taking into account the nature of their assignments and the environments in which they often operate. The Swedish police are also equipped with a version of the Ak 5D, see below. CGA5C2 The CGA5C2 (Carl Gustav Automatic Carbine 5 C2) was a prototype model during the development of the replacements/modifications to the original Ak 5 described in this article. CGA5P The Swedish and Norwegian police are equipped with a special version of the Ak 5D called CGA5P or sometimes, incorrectly, Ak 5DP. Essentially it is a black Ak 5D (instead of the regular military green) with automatic fire capability disabled by a hex screw. Unlike the Ak 5D, the police version has fixed sights but is still equipped with the MIL-STD-1913 rail system. Eventually, telescopic sights or red dot sights will be used. Unlike its military counterparts except the AK5C version, the police version also has safety catches on both sides of the weapon. See also *FN FNC, the original Belgian version of this rifle *GRAM 63 battle rifle *FM 1957 battle rifle *Assault rifle, the general type of rifle *Service rifle, rifles in standard service with a national military *Pindad SS-1, A similar Indonesian Assault Rifle also derived from the FNC. External links *Automatkarbin 5 - SoldF.com *Ak 5 - Göta Vapenhistoriska Sällskapet *Buddy Hinton FNC / AK5 Picture Collection *FMV lägger beställning på modifiering av automatvapen (press release by FMV) *Saab ger bättre krut i försvarets bössor (news article) Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles